Führ mich an´s Licht
by Atara1
Summary: Heero macht sich Gedanken und Duo versucht ihm zu helfen, so gut es geht *keine summaries schreiben kann* ^^;


Titel: Führ mich ans Licht  
Autor: Atara  
E-Mail: AngelAta@web.de  
Datum: 27.05.2002  
Widmung: V-chan, Very, Claudi   
Fanfic: Gundam Wing  
Warnung: [sad]  
Pairing: 1x2, zumindest angedeutet   
Kommentar: Songfic, OOC ^^;  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört verschiedenen Firmen, das Lied "Führ mich ans Licht" gehört Xavier Naidoo und ich borge es mir aus. Ich bekomme auch kein Geld für das Geschreibsel, aber Kommentare sind doch auch was schönes ^^  
  
  
  
* Deinen Namen trägt mein Herz   
Dein Fehlen ist mein Schmerz   
So rein zu sein wie Du   
Zeig' wie ich das tu'*  
  
Er stand auf dem Balkon, sah auf das Meer hinaus. Der Wind strich durch sein Haar, zersauste es leicht. Duo lag auf dem Bett und beobachtete ihn still. Wie gern er Heero jetzt einfach in den Arm genommen hätte, ihn solange festgehalten hätte, bis sein trauriger Blick aus den Augen verschwunden war. Doch er traute sich nicht. Stattdessen fragte er sich, woran Heero dachte, während er so unbeweglich dastand und auf das klare Meerwasser sah.  
  
* Du gibst mehr als du hast   
Du liebst mehr als du haßt   
Du siehst mehr als du faßt   
Fällst niemandem zur Last*  
  
Heero dachte nach. Über seine Kindheit, über den Tag, an dem er Duo das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Dachte darüber nach, was er von Duo alles gelernt hatte. Und er versuchte herauszufinden, was das für ein Gefühl in ihm war, jedes Mal, wenn er Duo gegenüberstand und in dessen, für ihn wunderschöne, indigofarbene Augen sah und drohte darin zu versinken. Er hatte nie gewusst, was es hieß, einen Freund zu haben. Einen Menschen, der für einen da war, wenn man sich allein fühlte. Jemanden, der ihn einfach in den Arm nahm, anstatt dauernd Fragen zu stellen. Der ihn nicht drängte und wartete, bis er bereit war und von allein zu ihm kam, um über das zu reden, was ihn bedrückte.  
  
* Paß nur auf, wenn Du gehst   
Wenn Du Deine Pläne hegst   
Was Freunde Schafften pflegst   
Denn bist Du unterwegs*  
  
Lächelnd dachte er daran, wie oft er Nachts einfach zu Duo unter die Decke gekrochen war. Dieser hatte ihn einfach nur in den Arm genommen, nichts gefragt, nichts gesagt. Und immer hatte er dieses Kribbeln im Bauch gehabt. Bei Duo hatte er sowieso so viele verschiedene Gefühle, die er gar nicht einordnen konnte. Dr. J hatte ihm nur beigebracht, was Gleichgültigkeit war. In dem Labor hatte er auch keine Freunde gehabt. Den Angestellten war es verboten gewesen, mit ihm zu reden. "Damit er gefühllos und kalt wird, was er braucht, um zum "Perfect Soldier" zu werden, wird niemand außer mir mit ihm reden!", hatte Dr. J einst gesagt. Es war ihm völlig egal gewesen, wie einsam Heero gewesen war. Heero schloss die Augen.  
  
* Zähl' ich die Tage   
Ich erhebe die Klage   
Führ mich ans Licht   
Ich entäusch' dich nicht   
Führ mich ans Licht   
Ich entäusch' dich nicht*  
  
Langsam drehte er sich um, öffnete die Augen wieder. Duo sah ihn an, hatte ihn wohl schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Langsam schritt er auf das Bett zu, Duo hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt und blickte ihn unentwegt an. Heero ließ sich neben dem bezopften Jungen nieder, lehnte sich leicht an. "Duo..?" Indigofarbene Augen sahen auf ihn herab. "Darf ich dich mal was fragen..?", murmelte er schüchtern. "Klar!" Heero zögerte einen Moment. Konnte er ihn das wirklich fragen? Was, wenn es etwas war, was ihm peinlich sein könnte..? Oder sonst etwas.. Aber er musste es wissen, unbedingt!  
  
* Wir werden Teilen, was ich hab'   
Du wirst prüfen, was ich sag'   
Geben, was ich dir gab'   
Ich warte auf den Tag*  
  
"Ich möchte wissen.. was das für ein Gefühl ist.. Ich kann es irgendwie nicht einordnen..." Er machte einen Moment Pause. Duo legte den Arm um ihn und sah ihn lächelnd und auffordernd an. Das machte ihm Mut und er setzte von neuem an. "Also.. jetzt zum Beispiel.. kribbelt es in meinem Bauch.. Als hätte jemand Ameisen hineingetan." Duo kicherte und Heero unterbrach sich sofort, dachte schon, er hätte etwas falsch gemacht. "Das sind keine Ameisen, Heero. Sowas nennt man ´Schmetterlinge im Bauch haben´." Mit großen Augen sah er den Älteren an. "Und was bedeutet das? Schmetterlinge im Bauch haben.." Duo wurde leicht rot.  
  
* Du wirst sehen ich mach' wahr   
Was vor dir noch keiner sah   
Ich bau' dir deine Welt   
Ich wär' so gern dein Held*  
  
"Also.. Wenn man Schmetterlinge im Bauch hat.. ist man.. verliebt." Heero war auch etwas rot geworden. "Heißt das.. dass ich in dich verliebt bin?" Duo legte einen Zeigefinger ans Kinn und überlegte kurz. "Na ja, nicht unbedingt, denke ich. Es könnte auch einfach sein, dass du dich so fühlst, weil dich vorher nie jemand in den Arm genommen hat oder ähnliches.. Magst du mir das Gefühl vielleicht näher beschreiben? Dann kann ich es dir sicher genauer sagen.."  
  
* Du verläßt nur mein Haus   
Wenn Du gehst Du wirst ernten was du säst   
Sieh' zu, daß du alles verstehst*  
  
Heero war das Blut in den Kopf gestiegen. "Na ja.. ich hab zum ersten mal das Gefühl.. von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit.." Er kuschelte sich an ihn. Duo streichelte ihm leicht durchs Haar. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass Heero in ihn verliebt war, so wie er in ihn. Aber drängen wollte er ihn auf keinen Fall. "Also.. für mich hörst sich das ganz so an, als wärst du verliebt.." Kobaltblaue Augen sahen ihn an.  
  
* Du bist noch lang' nicht in Sicht   
Weißt Deinen Namen wohl noch nicht   
Dein Wort hat kein Gewicht   
Doch ich schreib' Dir Dein Gedicht*  
  
Er zog ihn auf seinen Schoss, legte die Arme um ihn. Heero schmiegte seinen Kopf an Duo´ s Schulter, schloss die Augen. Duo streichelte ihm über den Rücken. "Empfindest du das Gefühl.. als Angenehm.. oder störend? Ich meine.. immerhin bin ich ein Junge wie du.. Und ich dachte immer, du wärst in Relena verliebt.." Heero verzog das Gesicht. "Willst du mich beleidigen, Duo?" Sein Herz klopfte heftig, er hatte ihn nur selten "Duo" genannt. Er lächelte verlegen. "Ich dachte ja nur.." Heero hatte sich etwas aufgesetzt, um in die Indigofarbenen Augen des bezopften Jungen sehen zu können. Die blauen Ozeane des Jüngeren waren nicht mehr so kalt und undurchdringlich wie früher. Sie strahlten eine gewisse Wärme aus.  
  
*Ich bin dein, Du bist mein   
Ich wird' vor Dir für dich schreien   
Wann wirst Du bei mir sein   
Ohne dich bin ich allein*  
  
Er spürte Duo ´s Hand im Nacken, begann leicht zu schnurren als seine warmen Finger begannen, seinen Nacken zu kraulen. Genießerisch schloss Heero die Augen. Duo beugte sich etwas vor, berührte leicht Heero´ s Lippen mit seinen. Erstaunt über das wohlige Gefühl, dass sich überall in seinem Körper ausbreitete, öffnete der Jüngere die Augen und sah Duo an. Dieser löste sich rasch von ihm. "Tut mir Leid.. Ich.." Lächelnd legte Heero ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Schon gut.. Ich bin dir nicht böse.." "Nicht?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
*Du bist der Sproß unseres Baum's   
Die Erfüllung meines Traum's   
Du bist der, der mich in sich trägt   
Und bist Du auf deinem Weg*  
  
Lächelnd küsste Duo ihn erneut. Heero genoss es sichtlich, versuchte, sich dieses Gefühl genau einzuprägen. Schließlich könnte es nur eine Laune von Duo sein, die sich nicht wiederholen würde. Duo ließ erst nach einiger Zeit, wegen Luftmangels, wieder von dem Jüngeren ab. "Hee-chan..?" Strahlend blaue Augen sahen ihn fragend an. "Ai shiteru.." seine Augen wurden groß. "Ehrlich?"  
  
*Zähl' ich die Tage   
Ich erhebe die Klage   
Führ mich ans Licht   
Ich entäusch' dich nicht   
Führ mich ans Licht   
Ich entäusch' dich nicht*  
  
Duo hob Heero hoch, schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und legte ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett. Rasch kletterte der bezopfte Junge auch ins Bett und deckte sie zu, nahm Heero in die Arme. Dieser kuschelte sich an ihn. "Darf ich jetzt jede Nacht hier schlafen..?", flüsterte er. Duo nickte lächelnd. "Klar! Wenn du das möchtest.." Zufrieden seufzte er auf, ließ sich von den Streicheleinheiten des anderen ins Traumland tragen.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
